


Betten than Chosen

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 Homecoming, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was run.</p></blockquote>





	Betten than Chosen

Cordelia stared into the mirror frowning. Her hair looked like something a cat vomited, her dress was so ripped up even Cinderella wouldn't wear it, and her make-up looked like it had been applied by a blind four year old. Every time she got involved in something Buffy related, she wound up looking like she'd spent the evening mud wrestling.

A small smile played about her lips. Watching Mr. Redneck Loser Vamp run for the hills when she told him she would kick his ass had been pretty sweet though. Who needed The Chosen One when Cordelia Chase was around?

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was run.


End file.
